honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Prey
Prey is the 150th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Prey. ''It was published on May 16, 2017. ''Prey was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Prey on YouTube "A game that rips off System Shock 2 even harder than BioShock did!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Prey Script From the people that brought you steampunk with whales, and the world's most accurate boot-to-the-chest simulator, prepare yourself for an FPS RPG that modernizes the genre in the best way possible: by ripping of System Shock 2 even harder than BioShock did! Prey Experience the bizarre reboot of a one-game franchise a decade in the making that took a middle-of-the-road sci-fi shooter from 2006 about kidnapping aliens and Cherokee spirit powers, and threw pretty much everything about it in the garbage except for the name and being in space! Then spun it into a surprisingly solid shooter about creepy aliens, existential dread and the power of recycling! Any future where I can turn a bunch of trash into a shotgun is okay with me. Slip in to the Half-Life hazard suit of Morgan Yu, a genius engineer and GLOO enthusiast who must battle through a massive space station covered in horrible hentai aliens that look like they were created by someone crossing out actual art designs. Then unravel a conspiracy, take down your mad scientist brother and discover the mysteries of your past by injecting yourself with magic powers in the most horrifying way possible. AH! NO, NOT MY PEEPERS!!! Dive deep into Prey's elaborate skill trees, and craft a build that suits your play style, as you jump in guns blazing like you're Max Payne, creep around like a ninja until you get jumpscared by the umpteenth mimic, hack everything with the obligatory bad mini-game or just go full lizard and blast enemies with Arkane magics that you get by staring at you enemies while you wear a silly hat. Ah ha! Now it is I who can... turn into a coffe cup! Wow, this is disappointing. Wait a minute. I'M A GENIUS! Put on your lateral thinking cap as Prey ditchs up the heaping helping of puzzle solving options that put Deus Ex on notice, like: building your own staircases out of GLOO; turning your enemies' powers against them; finding creative ways past doors and traps; and breaking down anything in your way into little cubes. Then using those to build whatever you need at the moment until you find the plans to build skill points when you'll start to tear apart the station piece by piece digging through the trash, other people's personal belongings and desecrating corpses! All to get enough material to make a bunch of psychic alien meth! Uh, this isn't what it looks like. Look, I can quit whenever I want, OK? So unleash you inner horder, and get ready to inject some fun right into you eyehole with an excelente FPS RPG that delivers what you wouldn't expect it to. You might even cal it a shock, a SYSTEM SHOCK, ehh?! Starring: Red Eye Asian Engineer; The Kung Pin; Shodan; Restraining Order; Dr Strangelove; Accent Ahoy; Ripley; Space Poops; and Kleptomania. for Prey was 'Gameprey.']] Gameprey You know, there's only way to be totally safe from mimics: wrench the ever-living s*** out of everything! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Prey ''has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Arkane Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games